deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Noble Families of the Shiga Kingdom
A list of noble families of the Shiga Kingdom. Royalty House Shiga - family founded by the Ancient King Yamato, noteworthy members include: *Yamato Shiga - founder King of Shiga Kingdom *Sharlick Shiga - second King of Shiga Kingdom, an illegitimate child of the last Furu emperor, adopted by Yamato Shiga *Seteralick Shiga - the current (?th) King of the Shiga Kingdom *Soltrick Shiga - the crown Prince *Sharlick Shiga - the third Prince, former member of the Shiga Eight Swords *Sistina Shiga - the sixth Princess, the older of two sisters of the Crown Prince, member of the silver knights, engaged to Earl Pendragon *Doris Shiga - the twelfth Princess, the younger of two sisters of the Crown Prince Upper Nobles Dukes (4 families): *House Bishtal - lord of Bishtal Dukedom in the north of Shiga Kingdom, noteworthy members include: **Duke Bishtal - the grandfather of the Crown Prince *House Oyugock - lord of Oyugock Dukedom in the south of Shiga Kingdom including the old capital, noteworthy members include: **Duke Oyugock **Next Duke Oyugock **Ringrande Oyugock - the oldest daughter of the next Duke Oyugock, attendant of Saga's Hero Hayato Masaki **Sera Oyugock - the second daughter of the next Duke Oyugock, oracle priestess, member of the Silver Knights (Silver Knight Holy) **Tisrad Oyugock *House Dukus - family of the prime minister, noteworthy members include: **The Prime Minister *House Mitsukuni - title of a special Consul known for introducing various social reforms, noteworthy members include **Duke Nanashi Mitsukuni **Dutches Mito Mitsukuni *House Poputema (LN only) Marquis (9 families): *House Ashinen - viceroy of Selbira City *House Eluett *House Ganika *House Kelten *House Lloyd *House Muno - noble family once utterly destroyed by Undead King Zen, later revived by granting the name to several families who shared the fate of the original Muno Family, until finally it was given the cousin of Duke Oyugock, Leon Muno. Thanks to Satou's efforts the territory was saved from economical collapse and even restored to the point of regaining the status of a Marquisdom, noteworthy members include: **Marquis Leon Muno **Soruna Muno - the oldest daughter of Marquis Muno **Karina Muno - second daughter of Marquis Muno, member of the Silver Knights (Silver Knight Kung Fu), in possession of the intelligent item Raka **Orion Muno - the only son and successor of Marquis Muno Earl (also translated as Count): *House Bobino *House Eluett - lord of Eluett Earldom north of Selbira City *House Fudai - noteworthy members include: ** *House Haku *House Houen *House Kirik - lord of Ukeu Earldom in the south of Shiga Kingdom *House Kuhanou - lord of Kuhanou Earldom to the north of Muno Marquisdom *House Litton - noteworthy members include: **Countess Litton - friend of Marchioness Ashinen, organizes the wildest tea parties in the whole Royal Capital *House Pendragon - retainer of Marquis Muno, viceroy of Brighton City in Muno Marquisdom, minister of tourism, engaged to Sistina Shiga, Zena Marientail *House Seryuu - lord of Seryuu City and the adjacent territory on the north-east tip of Shiga Kingdom, noteworthy members include: **Earl Roswald Seryuu **Auna Seryuu - daughter of Earl Seryuu, oracle priestess, engaged to Yukel Marientail *House Ukeu - lord of Ukeu Earldom in the south of Shiga Kingdom *House Zettsu - lord of Zettsu Earldom to the north of the Royal Capital Viscount: * House Belton - retainer of Earl Seryuu, a noble family from Seryuu City, noteworthy members include: ** Viscount Jin Belton - a capable fire magician * House Emlin - a noble family from the Oyugock Dukedom involved in the lulu fruit plantation business, noteworthy members include: ** Viscount Emlin ** Lina Emlin - second daughter of Viscount Emlin, proxy viceroy of Brighton City * House Shimen - a family of a magic scroll maker from the Oyugock Capital, noteworthy members include: ** Viscount Hosaris Shimen ** Toruma Shimen - younger brother of Viscount Shimen, supplies Satou with valuable personal information about various influential nobles of Shiga Kingdom * Liza Kishresgalza (honorary) - retainer of Marquis Muno, viceroy of Tagenkoumi Town in the proximity of Brighton City in the Muno Marquisdom Lower Nobles Baron: * Baronet: *Dyukeli *Poton - retainer of Marquis Ashinen former governor of Puta Town in Oyugock Dukedom *Pochi Kishresgalza (honorary) - retainer of Marquis Muno *Tama Kishresgalza (honorary) - retainer of Marquis Muno *Arisa Tachibana (honorary) - retainer of Marquis Muno *Lulu Watari (honorary) - retainer of Marquis Muno *Nana Nagasaki (honorary) - retainer of Marquis Muno Chevalier (Knight): *House Kigori - retainer of Earl Seryuu, a noble family from Seryuu City *House Marientail - retainer of Earl Seryuu, a noble family from Seryuu City, noteworthy members include: **Zena Marientail - only daughter of House Marientail, magic soldier in the army of Earl Seryuu, member of the selected corps in the labyrinth city and attendant to Satou Pendragon, member of the Silver Knights (Silver Knight Air), engaged to Earl Pendragon **Yukel Marientail - Zena's younger brother, engaged to Auna Seryuu Category:Noble